Into the Show
by Atalanna
Summary: A girl from our World is Sent into the show to help out our fav characters.......KaixOC RayXOC
1. Chapter 1

Kenna Phantom was riding her bike back from the library. She was a volleyball playing, street fighting, reading type of girl. Kenna had long white-blond hair and the bluest eyes you've ever seen. She had on biggie camouflage pants and a tight black spaghetti strap shirt, with a biggie camo jacket and black tennis shoes.

"I am almost home, and then I can read!" she said to herself. About 20 min later she reached her home. A 2 story ranch house greeted her as she walked through the door.

"STORM!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Her room was a mess. a package was on her bed and was all tore up. A white wolf came into her bed room. The wolf jumped up on her bed tried to rip open the box.

"Stop it storm! What has gotten into you?" Kenna asked as she also climbed onto her bed. She struggled to take the package from the wolf.

"Give it here!" with a strong pull she got the package away from storm. Kenna opened the box and looked inside. There laid a beyblade, and a letter. She looked at the blade. In the center was a yin-yang.

'What is this? I have never seen a beyblade, I thought it was all made up in the cartoon. Is this for real?' she asked her self as he opened the letter

Dear Miss Phantom,

This is a beyblade, one of a kind. you

were chosen to save the beyblade world. Your

journey is both near and far. Please help

the Biovolt company is about to start trying to

take over the world again. I will be awaiting your

arrival. have a safe journey.

Mr. Dickinson

Kenna let the letter fall to the floor. A bright light came from the letter. Holding onto Storm the light surrounded them and sent them to a new world.

* * *

Please read and review! Push the little blueish purple button! If not you will be attacked by crazy pink chipmunks! Muahahahahahahah...Gets hit in the head

Kai "Shut up nobody cares!"

Me"fine ...attack!" pink chipmunks attack Kai

Me "Review or I will send them after you! giggle

buh-bye,

BinkaWV


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anyone! only Amaya, Kenna, Storm, and Kala**

* * *

**Light shown bright in the eyes of Kenna as she set up in bed. Her head was hurting bad as she looked around at the world. White shown all around her. White walls, white sheets and white uniforms...wait, uniforms??? It took her a while to place were she was at. she was at a hospital. why was she here?**

**"Miss? are you awake?" a voice floated from a nurse.**

**"Um, why am I here?" Kenna asked the nurse smiled, you could tell she does this a lot sense the smile was forced.**

**"A group of guys brought you here, they said that they found you in the forest, they also brought a wolf...we are about to put him down, hes growling at everybody" That got Kenna attention.**

**"A..Wolf...were is it now?" she asked. the nurse was about to walk out the door,but she stopped and turned towards Kenna "The last thing I know is that it is in the lobby" she replied. the nurse waked out the door. Kenna jumped out of bed. 'Storm in in danger!! I have to stop them before they hurt him!!' she thought as she grabbed a robe and ran through the halls. she had no clue were she was running to, she just let her feet guide her. Shouts were herd from the lobby as she came close.**

**"Grab him...hes wild" "KILL HIM" "Call the Cops!!" "OH JUST ONE SHOT"**

**Kenna ran into the room. Everybody was in a panic. Somebody had a gun aimed at a white wolf. "STOP!!!" everybody became so still that you would think that they were frozen Kenna whistled a low whistle and storm came up to her. she grabbed his fur and dragged him with her towards her room. "Hey girl, stop, thats a wild wolf, he could kill you, also animals are not aloud into the facility." The nurse called from the front desk. Kenna turned towards her "Storm is my friend, and if animals are not aloud here then why did they let you in?" Kenna walked off before she could hear the reply if the nurse. When she finally made it to her room, the doctor was waiting for her. He had glasses pulled low on his face. His black hair was a mess and he had his arms crossed.**

**"Well, now that you show, I was gonna tell you that you are free to go. your cloths are in the bathroom, and you have visitors, they are in the lobby, they will be in here when you get done." with that the doctor left the room. Kenna looked around for the bathroom. She spotted a door in the conner of the room. She walked over and opened the door. A smile came to her face. She had found the bathroom. Going in she closed the door and got dressed into her cameo pants and black shirt. tyeing her jacket around her waist she slipped on her shoes. She looked into the mirror and smiled. She brushed her hair up into a ponytail and walked out of the bathroom. When she opened the door she saw an old man and five guys with a girl. Storm was on her bed with his eyes closed. The old man smiled as he scurried over to shake her hand. She raised an eyebrow and walked over and set beside Storm.**

**"Miss Phantom, its a pleasure to meet you. I am Mr. Dickinson. I am the one that sent for you." The old man smiled and sat down in the chair that was beside the bed. "I want you to join the Bladebrakers." That got her attention. A boy with blueish hair and a baseball cap turned backwards started to wine.**

**"Aw man, Mr.D, why her? who is she and what makes her impotent?" Mr. D turned to the boy. "Tyson, her name is Kenna Phantom, she in 16 years old, she plays volleyball, gets into lots of street fights, and loves to read. she also carries the yin-yang bitbeasts."**

**A boy with glasses typed on a laptop. "Dizzy find out all you can about the yin-yang bitbeast." he spoke. The next thing that happened was that it talked back!!! "I'm working on it Chief" Kenna turned to Mr.D "Who are they??? and Am I going crazy or did his computer just...um...talked" she whispered. Mr. D smiled a wide smile.**

**"Let me introduce your new team." he turned to a blond haired boy with big green eyes "Thats Max, his bitbeast is Dacell" next he turned to the boy with the baseball cap "thats Tyson, his bitbeast is Dragoon" then he turned to a boy with yellow cat-like eyes and long black hair. "that is Rai, his bitbeast is Digger" then he to a boy who was leaned ageist the wall. He has two toned blue hair and crimson eyes "Last their is Kai, he is the caption, and his bitbeast is Dronzer." He then pointed to the girl with brown hair and dressed in pink , and the boy with glasses on the laptop. "That is chief he is not on the team and nether is Hillery" Kenna nodded after taking in everybody and their names "That enplanes who they are but why did the computer ..um..talk?" she asked**

**"Dizzi was Kenny's or chiefs bitbeast , but somehow got put into the computer." he r****eplayed. The growing of Storms brought Kenna out of her thoughts about what there bitbeast look like. Kenna turned to storm seeing his eyes locked on the window. **

**"Storm? Whats the matter?" she asked. About that time the window shattered. Kenna leaped off the bed with a back flip. She landed beside Kai with a graceful landing. the bed was shattered into a million peaces. "! STORM! " Kenna yelled as she looked around the room. She sighed, spotting Storm sitting beside Mr.D. Everybody was looking at her.**

**"What?" She asked Max was wide eyed as he walked closer to Kenna. Looking at her with pleading eyes he asked the question they all were wondering "How did you do that? It was so cool! Can you teach me?"**

**Kenna looked at the group of kids. well they were not really kids more like teens. Max only looked about 13 but he acted like he was 9. Kenna smiled at the boys and shook her head. "Maybe later," with that she turned back to the window. There on the tree was a person. The person had a hooded jacket on and baggy blue-jeans.**

**"Ah, Kenna I see that you have made it here...It took you long enough! I have been here waiting." The figure took of the hood and everyone but Kenna gasped. There in front of them was a girl. Her hair was as black as night, so black that it looked blue. Her skin was tan. Kenna stepped forward and hugged the girl.**

**"Amaya it has been a long time. How did you get here?" Amaya smiled as her golden eyes danced with glee.**

**"Well, my bitbeast brought me here." Amaya finished up her words as she noticed Storm looking behind her.**

**"Kenna you have raised Storm to be quite the wolf. I want you to meet our newest member to the family." Amaya said as she walked over to the window. A black panther jumped from the tree that Amaya was on.**

**"Kenna, Storm, meet Kala" The panther bowed her head. Kenna walked over the Kala.**

**"Hello Kala. I have not been able to get Amaya to open up to any animal, I want to thank you" Kenna said, though nobody but Amaya seemed to understand. Amaya smiled while she looked at the bewildered faces. She could see that Kenna has not told these people about her powers, all three of them.**

**Kenna stud up and looked at the people in the room. she smiled innocently to Mr. D. "Um, no offense Mr. Dickinson, but can we get out of the hospital? I have a feeling something is about to happen to this room if we don't leave." Mr. D looked utterly confused.**

**"Miss. Phantom, Miss...Um." He stopped when he realized that he did not know her last name. Amaya spoke up "Hope, Amaya Hope"**

**"Right," Mr. D Continued "Miss Hope, we need to get out of this hospital so we can get Miss Phantom to the team" Amaya Smiled a big smile.**

**"So what now Kenna you are gonna abandon your friend? I don't believe you" she joked but Kenna misinterpreted it**

**"WHAT? No Amaya I would never abandon you! We started our team when we were three! Mr. Dickinson is there anything you can do? I don't want to get on Amaya's bad side! YOU HAVE NOT SEEN AMAYA WHEN SHE IS MAD!" Kenna went on and on about Amaya and did not realized that every one was laughing**

* * *

**Ok review!!! Please. I need help I do not know how to spell the names of the Bladebrakers bitbeast!! Please review and tell me thanxs**

**BinkaWV **


End file.
